Truth or dare with Mortal instruments and Hunger Games
by IsabelleLightwood3
Summary: Characters from Hunger Games and Mortal Instruments play the classic truth or dare, and ends a little naught.


Isabelle, Simon, Jace, Clary, Peeta, and Katniss all walked into the living room, and fought over who would get the TV remote.

"Honestly," Isabelle bantered," Simon and I have had nothing to do all day, give it here."

"We haven't had anything to do either," all the others said in unison.

"Fine," Simon said, "Why don't we do something all of us can play?" Jace looked at him and exchanged looks with Peeta.

"It better not be another geeky Star Wars game because I am totally sick of those." Jace rolled his eyes and looked at Simon expectantly. That was exactly what Simon was going to suggest so he tried to come up of something on the spot.

"How about truth or dare?" He suggested quickly. The rest of the group looked at each other and decided that it would not be too bad to give it a try.

"Okay," Isabelle started, "Katniss. Truth or dare."

Katniss quickly raised her head and immediately said, "Truth."

Isabelle considered this for a moment. "Hmmm." She started. "Do you love Peeta?" Peeta looked at Katniss and nervously smiled.

"Duh. Of course!" Katniss said, following Peeta's expression. "Okay. Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jace defiantly said.

"I dare you to change clothes Isabelle." Katniss smirked. Jace scowled and Isabelle had a look of disgust on her face. Jace shrugged and they both went into the bathroom. From outside, Clary, Simon, Peeta, and Katniss could here them arguing not to look. Finally the door opened and they came out. Jace stood there with an unusual look of embarrassment on his face since he had a mini dress with black leather pants on. Isabelle just ran from the bathroom, looking like she was about to puke from being in Jace's skinny jeans and loose tee.

"Damn." Simon said under his breath. "You look hot." Isabelle gave him a stern look and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Clary, truth or dare?" Jace asked.

"Dare." Clary answered.

"I dare you to dare me to switch with Isabelle."

"Awww. But that's cheating!" Clary said. Jace shook his head defiantly and pulled Isabelle once again into the bathroom to change.

"Simon." Clary started, "I dare you to make out with Isabelle in front of Alec." Clary pointed to Alec's room to the right and laughed. Simon's eyes widened in fear.

"Uhhh. Alec is going to kill me..." Simon stumbled over his words. As he was finishing, Isabelle slyly looked at Clary and grabbed him by his belt loop into Alec's room. Alec, in the corner of the room, ignored them at first as Isabelle pinned Simon against the wall and fulfilled his dare. At first, Simon barely touched her, but Isabelle managed to seduce him to the point he couldn't resist her. Isabelle let out a little gasp, causing Alec to look up from his studies. At first he sat there in pure horror, his mouth hanging open.

"WHAT THE HECK IZZY?" Alec half shouted half screamed. Laughter erupted from the living room as Isabelle and Simon ran out of Alec's room.

"I told you," Simon emphasized, "he is going to kill me now." Isabelle put her hand on his shoulder and patted it as if to calm him down. Clary stifled a laugh and put her face in Jace's sleeve.

"Ok, Peeta." Simon smirked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, for sure!" Peeta exclaimed.

"I dare you to kiss Jace and make Katniss watch the whole thing!" Simon's face lit up in a smile as Peeta and Jace, both equally horrified, leaned in and kissed. Katniss and Clary winced as their boyfriends made out with the other guy. Once they were done, Jace recoiled back in disgust and Peeta wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That was SICK. Anyway, Clary, truth or dare?" Clary thought for a moment and then picked truth. Peeta considered this for a moment. "Clary, do you want to have sex with Jace sometime?"

"Ummm. Well. I guess sometime..." Clary mumbled. Simon looked horrified as Isabelle winced at her honesty. Clary then looked at Isabelle and Isabelle groaned.

"What now?" Isabelle asked. "I'll just pick dare." Clary looked nonchalantly at her fingernails then looked up with that bad girl face of hers.

"I dare you to go have sex with Simon." Clary dared. Isabelle tried to act disgusted, but everyone knew Isabelle secretly wanted sex too. Despite Simon's look of horror on his face as Isabelle once again dragged him into a different room and sat him down on a chair. At first, she took her hair out of her usual ponytail and took of her heels. Simon felt his body grow tense as Isabelle stripped before him. As soon as she was in just a bra and panties, she went over to Simon and straddled him. Slowly, she lifted his shirt above his head, her eyes never leaving his. Slowly, she brushed her lips to his collarbone until she found his lips, soft and cool. Isabelle gasped for breath as their kiss deepened. She put her hand on his back and moved down. Slowly but surely, she un-buttoned his jeans and pulled them off. Simon, now feeling braver, put his hand on her bra clasp and undid it. Tossing her bra to the side Isabelle pulled Simon slowly onto the floor and pulled off her panties and his boxers. Now completely vulnerable, Simon put his hand on her inner thighs. Isabelle trembled and pushed him into her. Simons fingers were coated in Isabelle's juices as she pulled herself on top of him and let him slide right into her. Simon put his hands on her hips and moved her up and down. Isabelle let out a little moan and after about 10 minutes, collapsed by his side, exhausted. A sudden knock on the door jolted them out of their position.

"Hey guys." Jace said loudly. "if you guys don't want to do the challenge since you have been in here for so long, you can resign." Just then he looked down to see Isabelle and Simon, both completely nude, on the floor with the floor wet around them. For a second, Jace just stood there in silence, his eyes wide. "Clary! Umm. They actually did the dare."

"What dare?" Alec questioned as he started to walk into the room.


End file.
